ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Many Adventures of Baloo the Bear
Julian Bernardino and TheTrueDisneyKing's movie spoof of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Piglet - Adult Wilbur (from Charlotte's Web) *Tigger - Tiger (from An American Tail) *Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Eeyore - Donkey (from Shrek) *Owl - Wilbur (from The Rescuers Down Under) *Kanga - Charlotte (from Charlotte's Web) *Roo - Young Tod (from The Fox and the Hound) *Gopher - Bongo (from Fun and Fancy Free) *Christopher Robin - Max (from Pokemon) *The Bees - The Bees (from Crash Bandicoot) *Heffalumps and Woozles - Disney Villains *and more Soundtrack Used: *Winnie the Pooh (Song) (Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) (used in the intro) *Up, Down and Touch the Ground (Sterling Holloway) *Rumbly in My Tumbly (Jim Cummings) *Little Black Rain Cloud (Jim Cummings) *Mind Over Matter (Peter Pan Orchestra And Chorus) *A Rather Blustery Day (Jim Cummings) *The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (Tigger) (1983 Recording) *Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *When the Rain Rain Rain Came Down (Disney Studio Chorus) *Hip Hip Pooh-Ray! (Disney Studio Chorus) Voice Cast (English) *Baloo - Radar Overseer Hank *Adult Wilbur - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Tiger - Microsoft Sam *Roger Rabbit - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Donkey - AT&T Charles *Wilbur - Radar Overseer Guy *Charlotte - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Young Tod - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) *Bongo - Robosoft 1 *Max - Radar Overseer Scotty *The Bees - Various Voices *Disney Villains - Various Voices *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Baloo - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Adult Wilbur - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Tiger - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Roger Rabbit - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Donkey - Juan Loquendo V1 *Wilbur - Mario Loquendo V1 *Charlotte - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Young Tod - Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) *Bongo - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Max - Roberto Loquendo V1 *The Bees - Various Voices *Disney Villains - Various Voices *Narrator - Luca Loquendo V1 *and more (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Julian14Bernardino Category:TheTureDisneyKings Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:TheTureDisneyKing